


Beware of the man who wears a tall hat and a dark coat

by Doffy



Category: Jack the Ripper - Fandom
Genre: Chases, Drama, Drama & Romance, Family Drama, Gen, Other, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Past Violence, Psychological Drama, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doffy/pseuds/Doffy
Summary: Did you read the newspaper today?Of course you did, like everyone else.But what was written in there, wasn't any reason to be happy.Another murder happened.Osborn Street, George Yard, Hanbury Street, Buck's Row,Berner Street and Mitre Square.What would be next? The street next to you? Dorset Street?You didn't know how right you were.





	1. Newspaper and Lies

**Author's Note:**

> No additional warnings.  
> A/N: Short chapter. Will get better soon.  
> No worries. ;)  
> Enjoy. :)

There were few newspapers out there, but the one which were only told of the infamous murderer. Jack the Ripper. That's how they called them. He mutilated women until they weren't almost not regonicable anymore. You shook your head in sadness. One of the victims was your dear friend Annie Chapman. You should have expected sooner or later that something would happen to her in this kind of business she was in. It was 1 month ago now since they found her body. At least you didn't have to identify her body. That was a bit of a relief for you, but not really to say the least. You stood up from your old wooden chair and looked out of the window. Today was a special day for your whole family. It was Nicole's birthday, your older cousin. You didn't really get her anything, since she demanded to not get anything at all. Well. That was just like her. Always trying to help others, not making any trouble and always caring. Sometimes you didn't know how you could deserve such an amazing older cousin like her. Nicole was more like your older sister if you were being honest now. You two went through hard times already, but she would never leave your side. Always protecting you, smiling at you even if she was sad herself. Nicole's actual name was Mary Ann Nichols. But since you were small you always called her just Nicole. 

As you walked down your old wooden stairs towards the kitchen, you spotted your mother making some food for dinner. It was probably just some kind of stew. You didn't really care as you stepped into the kitchen, while watching your mother cutting some vegetables. 

"Mother? May I ask when we will go to Miss Nicole?" 

Your mother seemed to be surprised by your presence, obviously not expecting you to be out of your room that early. She pressed her lips together into a thin line as the older woman started to think about your question. As your mother didn't give you a response immediately, you got a chance to smell all the different kind of flavors which were in the stew. Meat, probably the meat of a pig. Potatoes, celery, onions and garlic. You felt like your nose was melting because of this heavenly smell you took in with happiness. You almost forgot, that you asked a question to your mother as you noticed her answering it. 

"In about 30 minutes, if your father doesn't come home late again." 

She gave you a very sweet smile as you nodded in acknowledgement of her answer. You noticed that the newspaper was spreaded all over the dinner table. Something seemed to have upset your mother. You sat down on one of the dinner chairs and put the daily newspaper correctly together again, reading through the articles. Then you read something which made your heart stop beating instantly. 

"Mary Ann Nichols found dead. Another murder of the Whitechapel Murderer?"


	2. Shocking News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news of Nicole's death completely devastated you and your family.   
> Who could do such a cruel thing?   
> The hate for the person who harmed your dear friend grew with a burning passion.   
> You wanted to avenge her.   
> She was still so young as she was forced to give up her beautiful life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. :)

Tears were rolling down your tender cheeks as you backed away from the newspaper in utter shock and devastation.   
You couldn't believe it. You just couldn't.   
Nicole was dead. You just saw her the last night yesterday. 

You didn't notice how your hands trembled, how your whole body started to tremble in utter confusion. How your   
mother tried to calm you down. How she tried to talk to you.   
But you just wouldn't listen. You couldn't listen to her.   
The thoughts of Nicole's death swarming around in your fragile yet powerful brain. You wanted to know so many   
things at once. You wanted to do so many things at once.   
But you couldn't do it. Not yet. You would have to wait. 

You didn't notice how your legs started to move towards the door, guiding you to only god knows where. Your vision   
was completely blurry from your tears. You weren't able to see a single thing in front of you. But you didn't care   
anymore at all. You just wanted to have Nicole back. Your dear friend. You would do anything to get her back,   
Anything. 

 

About an hour.   
That's what you guessed how long you ran for since the normally bright blue sky turned into a dark black. The moon   
shining almost teasingly down in your face, providing you with minimal light.   
You didn't know where you were exactly, but it looked pretty threatening in your opinion.   
The street was dimly lit. Only a few shady people were wandering around the path, every single one of them minding   
your own business, which you were really glad about if you thought about it.   
You didn't want to deal with another tragedy today. 

You were slowly making your way along the path as you heard someone whispering from beside you. Deciding to   
ignore it, you walked further into the night.   
But the whispering only grew louder.   
You decided to turn around on a moonlit passage, coming face to face with a overly tall man.   
Glancing over him fastly and not to noticeably, you came to the conclusion to not anger the older man. It could   
end lethally for you.   
You focused more on what weird clothing he currently wore.   
The man wore a dark coat as dark as the current night was. He was perfectly hidden if he wanted to be that is.   
A tall hat to only flatter the clothing he was wearing around his upper body.   
You weren't able to see his face at all, beside his piercing violet eyes. Never even imagining that such an eye   
color existed, you were struck with amazement.   
You couldn't see if he also wore something so his face wasn't visible to anyone at all, but you decided that it   
wasn't an important information to think about. 

After a few minutes of glancing around the unfamiliar man, he spoke only one sentence which seemed to make   
your blood freeze in some kind of fear. 

"It's a nice night for a walk, would you mind if I join you?" 

His voice was weirdly soothing to your ears, even if his voice made your blood stop running.   
You just nodded slowly as an answer, your voice leaving you.


	3. Polite, formal, dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man joined you for a walk.   
> Such an eventful walk.   
> Way to eventful for your liking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No additional warnings.   
> Enjoy. :)

Both of you were walking already since a few minutes together. You were enjoying the silence between you two, even if it was quiet tense. Deciding to be polite, you glanced up at the tall man. 

"..Thank you for joining me Sir."   
He seemed surprised at you talking with him and just nodded at your statement.   
"Don't be grateful just yet. Call me Jack."   
You were surely surprised at him suddenly messing up your hair. Feeling a smile from the man you were walking with, you decided that he was a nice person. At least for now. You nodded at his statement as well and actually giggled quietly as you fixed your hair once again.   
"..Jack? I like it!"   
You were smiling brightly up at him now, making the stranger chuckle. Not knowing that he took an actual liking to you already, you kept smiling. But ended up sighing not soon after.   
"Is something wrong, my little flower?"   
Confused by the nickname given to you, you just nodded.   
"A friend of our family got murdered not even a few hours prior.."   
You were still pretty upset about it, since you were kind of close to her.   
Scratch that. She was one of your best friends since you were a little kid. 

You didn't notice that the stranger besides you was tensing up at mentioning the Whitechapel Murderer also called Jack the Ripper.   
"Come to think of it.. They also call him Jack the Ripper."   
Only mentioning his name seemed to make him even more tense than before, even you were able to notice it.   
For a few more minutes silence was ruling the conversation the both of you had, making you quiet anxious about why he was suddenly so tense. 

A quiet chuckle emerged from the stranger next to you, which ended up in laughter. It scared you senselessly to say the least. Swallowing hardly, you just kept walking with him and keeping your mouth shut as tightly as possible while biting your tongue hardly.   
"You are easy to trust others, aren't you? You should be more careful little flower. You wouldn't want your petals torn off by another one, would you?" 

He hummed quietly, seemingly amused and kept walking with you.   
You really didn't want to walk home with this stranger tightly on your heels.   
"..I should go home now Jack."   
You were smiling hesitantly up at him. The look he gave you was indescribable, forcing you to keep the smile on your lips. 

"It's not nice to not answering a question, little flower."   
Shit.   
He was mad. You made him mad.   
Or did you? 

He was just chuckling again.   
"I thought you didn't know where to go?"   
Okay. That was it.   
You started to run away from the stranger. He just made you super uncomfortable.   
Something was wrong with him. Big time.   
After a while of running, you stopped in a side street and panting quietly. You heard a way to familiar chuckle from behind you. 

"Didn't I tell you that it was rude to not answer a question, little flower?"   
Not even a second after, everything around you slowly seemed to blurry and turn completely black.   
While drifting into a comforting and relaxing sleep the stranger picked you up with a hum. This would be interesting to say the least.


	4. Kidnapped and Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You woke up to find the strange man not far away from you, observing you and talking in weird sentences.   
> You were beyond confused and irritated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No additional warnings.   
> Enjoy. :)

Nothing could have prepared you for what you saw when you opened your eyes after an unknown amount of time.   
It actually wasn't so bad at all since you were just in a room. The room itself looked very pretty, the furniture being pretty old, even you could tell that. Not even a few seconds later of scanning the place, you noticed a figure in the corner of your eyes. It was the person from before you got knocked out.   
You were staring at each other for seemingly 10 minutes until he bursted out into laughter.   
He sounded completely mad. But his laughter didn't last long since he stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself to you. 

You were frozen in complete shock as fear struck right through every single part of your body. He didn't look like a human being at all. His face was scarred beyond regonicion. It scared you senselessly as you were able to just give him a small and sweet smile in return.   
"Where am I..?"   
"Jack. I told you before, little flower." 

Your whole body froze as you continued to stare up at him. The tone of his voice seemed more distant and cold than before. If you didn't know any better you would say that he was planning something.   
You decided to play along with his little games for now.   
"My apologize, Jack.. I still feel a bit drowsy and dizzy from waking up.."   
He just nodded at your statement and sat down on a very old fashioned chair. 

"Could you maybe tell me where I am right now?"   
You asked with your most charming voice, which seemed to take an effect on him since you noticed his lips quirk up in some kind of amusement. But it was as fast gone as it appeared.   
"My house, little flower."   
As you opened your mouth once again to ask more questions, he put his index finger on his lips to sign you to be quiet. You did what was asked of you instantly.   
"Hush, fragile flower for I am the provider of your water now." 

You tilted your head in pure confusion.   
What did you get yourself into?


End file.
